The Legacy Program
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: Roach has a younger sister, who's story is that she is a freelance photographer. Only one problem she isn't no photographer not by a long-shot. She was hired as an assassin field agent by the Legacy Program, she bought down some of the worlds worst unnamed terrorists and disarmed the deadliest bombs. So Roach's birthday party should be easy right? Wrong! Defineatly wrong!
1. Chapter 1

_Legacy Program Log_

_Mission Update: Captain Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson of Nova Team._

_Mission: Acess denied_

_Overide code input: Assassination of carrier, retrieve intel_

_Situation: In area of target_

_Condition of Agent: Active_

_Futher infomation of agents past missions: Acess Denied_

Location: Brazil, Rico's Drink Club

"Ugh why did I agree to this?" I said aloud.

I received a glare from my teamate who's call-sign was Dingo. He was dressed as casual as possible in shorts and a hawiian top, siping on a beer he and my other teammate callsign Black wearing a simular outfit were the back-up incase something went wrong. I was the lead and that meant I had to seduce the target, lucky bastards got to sit and watch.

We were the only ones inside the bar other than the bartender which I paid five hundred to keep quiet and the target who was a heavily paid carrier who sat at a table drinking beer and looking at me.

"If I told you the real reason you agreed you would probably kill me. Wait here comes the target don't screw this up." He warned me.

"Hey beautiful. What brings you to this place?" the man placed his hand on the bar.

"Oh, you know nothing much, just looking at you handsome" I flirted, man this black dress was killing me. I leaned forward on the bench. I gave a quick look around to indicate the signal.

I reached down the side of my leg where my knife was hidden in a belt along with my pistol under the knee-length dress which had been fashioned to have a side cut up to my thigh on the right side damn! I missed my riffle so much.

I grabbed the knife and dug it into the man's arm, he was pinned to the bar table I grabbed out my pistol and shot him in the head.

"Couldn't wait till he bought you a drink" Black snickered coming closer to me to give me a hand. I reached down and searched the body.

"Shut up get the doors i don't want visitors. Dingo get a vehicle, we're leaving call command for pick up" I pulled out a disk and a USB I slipped the bar tender another two hundred "remember no-one knows and we weren't here" I told him in a firm voice he nodded and went upstairs but as soon as he did that, gunfire could be heard outside."I thought I said no visitors" I said on the radio to Dingo.

"Not us another groups of American soldiers are here" He responded.

"Who?" I called back I went over to the serving side of the bar there was a backpack that held my Black bullet proof pants I placed them on top of my dress so it made it look like I was wearing a black tanktop. Then I placed my hair in a messy bun and put my navy blue cap on top my fringe was in my face, I blew the strands out of my eyes.

"I think it's 141. Isn't that your brothers group captain?" Dingo identified.

"Yeah and am I in trouble if we don't get out of here so move your ass!" I ordered.

* * *

_141 Ghosts P.O.V_

This day had gone from bad to worse Roach was halfway across the favela without back-up and low on ammo god know where else the others were. MacTavish was trying to catch the informant that would lead them to Makerov on foot.

Ghost was tracking the informant and sniping enemies. He saw two men come out of a broken down bar. Civillians he sighed they pulled out two riffles each definately not civillians!

He lined up his sniper to take them out lining up the red dot with the one who wore a navy blue cap. They looked up to the rooftops scanning them for something they set their gaze on Ghost rooftop but he was a step ahead of them Ghost pulled the trigger the cap flew off and hit the ground the soldier pulled up the gun and they both heard the soldier pull the trigger. Ghost felt the bullet penertrate his shoulder he also saw the soldier with the cap had long hair and a feminine face that meant his shooter was a girl. Makerov had employed women to do his work what was the bastard coming to?

Ghost pulled up an RPG this would teach her a lesson. He aimed the weapon the women went back to the area near a pick-up truck with the man she was with. Ghost shot the weapon the truck exploded the two landed on the ground Ghost thought they were dead. He jumped down off the building to assist his team mates

"He's getting away" Ghost yelled into his radio he was infront of a hotel near a car.

"No he's not!" MacTavish responded MacTavush landed on the top of the car with the informant below him. Roach approached from the side and lloked like he went though hell!

"Ghost what's wrong with your shoulder?" MavTavish asked

"I got shot!" the men laughed "by who?" Roach asked Ghost mumbled his answer.

"Sorry didn't hear you what was that?" Roach said playfully

"I got shot by a women ok i said it" Ghost yelled at him.

"She must be some women then" Roach laughed thinking of his little sister now she was some women.

* * *

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson._

_Location: Unknown, Legacy Program HQ_

"I want to know who that fucker was!" I yelled to the other agents in the room. Black had only a few bruises from the RPG. He and Dingo were patching up my shoudler which was bleeding like mad.

"Jaywren shut-up we know you are mad. Did you see who shot you?" Sharren 'Shot-gun' Smith asked passing me a plastic water bottle shooing off Black and Dingo.

She had short blonde hair in a ponytail was average hieght for her age and if you wanted someone on computers covering your back she was your guy, My hair had to be put into a long braid by her because she was the only one in the room who knew how to clean the wounds properly on my shoulders. Note to self never wear that dress again!

"Tall man, wears a balclava from what I could see and is a hell of a sniper so he must must be a stealth person from his aiming or he had a lucky shot and I don't beleive in luck so he didn't have a good shot and he is in the 141 pull up a file that is the only thing I saw before he shot at me" I gulped down the water gurgling it and the painkillers they had given me.

Shot-gun headed over to the laptop on the bench this building was modern and actully looked like a warehouse from the offices the testing/training grounds and the Ops-planning rooms it was pretty small with all the crap we had in it.

"Simon 'Ghost' Riley, family dead or have gone civillain MIA joined the army age eighteen been in it for six to eight years, was in SAS before getting recruited to 141 by a Captain John 'Soap' MacTavish also his commanding officer. Name sound familiar?" She asked.

"Gary my brother is under the same commanding officer" I remembered him talking about the guy.

"Do you talk to your brother?" Alex 'Radar' Young asked he was my boss and didn't want to miss this.

"Yeah when we can. We are close as we can be with me in the program and him in the army it is kind of hard. I think his birthday is coming up and we are going to have a small party with some of his friends, why?" I asked.

"What would you say to a little recon work?" Shot-gun smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Roach and Wren

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson of the Legacy program_

_Location: Legacy HQ _

_Further profile acess denied_

"Shotgun you have to be joking you want me to spy on my brother!" I couldn't beleive i was hearing this.

Me and Shotgun were in my office which was just a small room with a computer, a desk with two chairs a heap of files on terrorists and two tubs full of my gear and Mission assignments that were to be targets. It sucked being number one on the ranking list because I had to help assign groups to take down areas with our targets in them, the only good thing was I didn't do most of the paper work. Wounded agents and desk agents did most of the planning I had to pick the agents I thought were ready for the mission.

"Well it is perfect you get time to spend with your brother and he doesn't even know you are in the program to begin with. In my books you are really lucky" She smiled looking on the bright side of things.

"He doesn't even know that I am in the army as it is!" I cried at her.

"Why didn't you tell him you were working for the army?" she asked.

"Oh right I am just going to go up to my big brother and say to him 'Hi Gary i forgot to mention I am not a photographer, yep that's right I am just a assassin/agent working for a secret program of the army's that was shut down by the government and reinstated illegally by the president to deal with terrorists. So happy birthday'" I said sarcastically.

"Ok I get your POV. Anyway your ticket on the plane had been booked so you get to go on a mission and have three days leave tricky but nothing you can't handle. Did i miss anything?" My phone rang.

"It's Gary calling about the party probably. And you missed the time I checked my plane leaves in an hour and is a four hour flight so i should get there around five" I said to her picking it up and answering it. She left the room and i went over to the dooor where a tub of files on the 141 and General Shepard were in.

"Hello?"

"Hey little sissy how are you?" His comforting, playful voice rang out.

"Fine i just got off a plane from Brazil how about you?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Good, wait you were in Brazil?" he asked.

"I got a job to take photo's there and I took it" I answered.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" He asked sounding like a puppy that was my jackass of a brother

"Grow up, I am the one organising your party hey can you give me a lift from the airport?" I asked shuffling around a few sheets checking the 141's special skills they pretty much had everything covered except they had one problem they did things illegally when they had to get something done, my kind of guys.

"Sure when does your plane get in?" He asked.

"Five I think hey are you bringing some friends along or is it just you and me?" unbeleivable the agent in me took control and made everything she needed to know about the task set for her work to be completed

"A few army friends. Don't worry they are nice" He answered. I checked his file apparently they were calling him Roach well I guess Karma is a bitch.

"Hey do you remember how you got your nickname Roach?" I asked smiling.

"If you bring up the pizza place incident i will never hear the end of it. And it was your fault I got it, you took the roaches and placed them on the pizza" he sounded desperate.

"That was you" I recalled the incident well.

"Oh sorry" your an idiot I thought.

"See you there, then" I hung up.

I sat down on my chair and placed my head on my desk practically banging it on the wood "Ugh I don't get paid enough for this" I moaned.

* * *

Taskforce 141 HQ.

"No way! Dude you don't have a sister!" Meat shook his head.

"Yep and she is coming here tonight" Roach shouted to the men in the rec room with glee.

"Sure we can trust her?" Ghost asked he was werry of new people, especially women after he got shot in the shoulder.

"She isn't in anyway involved in the army she hates guns and she is not the chick who shot you" Roach was into a verry good mood to care about anything going wrong. Ghost just shook his head

"How is she getting here?" Ghost asked.

"She is going to be staying in the city and I am going to pick her up also she is organising the party tonight" Roach grabbed his keys

"What is her name?" MacTavish had finally joined them. "Robin Sanderson" he answered. "

Can i come? May as well get proof she exists" Ghost asked.

"Sure come on it is nearly five and she will kill me if i am late" Roach joked.

* * *

I exited the plane and grabbed my bag I was wearing a pair of jeans, blue t-shirt and my black leather jacket hung open which I had taken the libreity to place a desert eagle pistol in one of the pockets along with a small knife.

"Robin Wren over here" Someone said. I turned absoulute happiness filled my stomach "Gary hey" I said he hugged me up and spun me around once.

"There is someone I want you to meet Robin this is Ghost" He dragged me over to a man standing there the man turned on his face was a skull masked balaclava. I was so screwed.

**Hope you enjoyed R&R people. **


	3. Chapter 3 A hangover is the bomb!

It's him. The mystrious Ghost I know so little about and yet I am supposed to target and find intel on him.

"Robin it's nice to meet you. Roach has talked about you nonstop" He said after a minute of silence.

"Not to much I hope" I fake smiled. We headed out to the car park and got into a jeep my brother took the wheel.

"So where is the party at?" Roach asked.

"At a pub the Lord Nelson. I think that was the name" I said hesitating, I was putting my brother in danger and yet I didn't care about it. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"You think?" Ghost asked. I shot another smile at him 'be professional and nothing but professional' that is what Radar would have said.

"One of the guys who I worked with in the past, owns the pub owes me a favour and I asked him to set it up" I answered and the owner of the pub was actually a ex-legacy agent and he did owe me one because I saved his ass on a mission.

"So Robin how was Brazil?" Roach asked.

"Nice I got a light tane from the beach and took lots of photos of Black and Dingo I got paid well and the people who asked for the photos provided what was needed"

"Who are Black and Dingo?" Ghost asked suspicously.

"Her two friends, though I have never met them myself they are good people to my sister. Keeps her out of trouble" He turned left over a corner.

"They are idiots and they don't keep me out of trouble they get me into trouble. So are we going to the pub or are we going to pick up your mates?" I laughed and asked.

"You are an amazing women you know that. And they are meeting us there after you told us the name I gave them the adress" Ghost answered showing his phone.

'you have no idea how amazing I can be though' I thought.

We arrived at the pub. Time to be professional. I met with the mohawked scottish captain and the other men we talked and suprisingly they were completely normal I got along with them really well. No military actions or nothing they were just here to have a party.

"Ok present time! Gary since I am your sister i go first" I said standing up on a table.

After having two beers I felt pretty relaxed. I handed him a flat box which i had picked up a shop before I left for the airport. Inside was two dogtags on a chain which i had made for him ages ago and a compass.

"So I don't lose you when you go into different countries" I teased.

"Ok this is my birthday but since i missed my little sisters one I got her a gift as well" He said passing me a simular black box.

Inside was a thin silver chain on the end was a small metal bluewren I placed it in my pocket. I climbed down from the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou" I whispered. We gave him presents got a bit too much drunk and sang happy birthday. The owner came up to us with a chocalate mud cake with twenty eight candles on it.

After the party was over I went back to the hotel I was staying at. I went up to my room and turnd on the light. Three armed men were in there with their guns aimed at me.

"Agent Jaywren it is finally a pleasure to meet you" A russian acent came from one of them he was dressed in a suit.

"Vladimir Makerov nice to meet you as well" I responded sounding casual.

"Where is my disk?" He asked coming towards me.

"What disk?" I asked pretending i didn't know what was going on my hangover was going to be the worlds biggest bitch when it came .

"Play like that then" He said smiling he pulled out a pistol and shot me in my upper thigh i fell to the ground in pain.

"You bastard!" I bit my lip.

"Where is the disk?" he asked again.

"Not telling" I said as loud as i could. He signalled the guards the picked me up and pulled or dragged me up to the rooftops. I thought he was going to push me off.

"What the fucking hell?" I struggled trying to get them to let me go, my leg was bleeding and killing me.

"Say goodbye to your family miss Sanderson" Makerov said he lifted me into a helicoptor with the two men. An explosion gulf the building with flames. A bomb had gone off.

"No!" I screamed. They put a cloth over my mouth, clorophome i realised the chemical i fell into darkness.

* * *

"An attack has been placed on the Farrow Hotel on the main street of the have been found traces of a bomb that remains untouched" the reporter said outside the building.

"Turn that up" Roach asked from the kitchen, he had an icepack on his head to help with his hangover. He wanted to have it gone for his day with Robin otherwise she was going to be pissed at his bitchiness.

Ghost used the remote and turned up the volume. He and MacTavish were the only ones up from bed, although they drank the most so they couldn't be bothered doing anything today so everyone got the day off.

"People are still missing beleived to be dead. if you have any infomation we need you to contact this number for the victims of the Farrow Hotel disaster"

"Robin is staying in that hotel. She told me that it was the best one in the whole city" Roach said.

"I'm sure she is fine" Ghost tried to make him not panic.

Roach dropped his glass and ran over to the Tv. He checked the list of the dead when the visitors names came up on the TV she was on there and she was gone.

"She isn't. Ghost She isn't" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 The Captains

**Chapter Five**

2 months after Farrow Accident

_Location: Rosalins Graveyard_

_Agent: Sharren 'Shot-gun' Smith_

_Mission: Retreive targets and take back to HQ_

_Condition: Active_

She was gone and yet she was alive. That amazing women who had saved our lives more than once was about to be burried in an empty coffin. I looked up at her brother he stared at the grave he was young and had Robins eyes, they both must of had spirit. He looked up his eyes locked eyes with me I looked to the ground.

The ceremony was over. The target Roach stayed at the grave along with his captain and the XO of the squad they were all wearing black suits Robin's father wasn't here. He hardly cared about the funeral too grief-stricken about the loss of his daughter who looked so much like her mother. That was the real reason Jaywren never told her family that she worked for the army. Her mother joined it and had died because of it.

I approached the target and his friends. "Hello Mr Sanderson. I worked with your sister. She was an amazing women, she asked me to show you something about her work, I need to take you to the workplace urgently."

"Lady I think you should leave him alone. He just lost his sister" the captain answered for him.

"Well I will try that again. I am ordering you" I stated.

"You don't have the authority to do that." He challenged.

"CIA get your asses in the car" I showed him the fake identification and pointed to the black car that pulled up.

Roach stared at me. "I thought you said you worked with my sister?"

"I did. There is a lot you don't know about her" I answered.

We hopped in the car. I signalled for the driver to go. "My sister didn't work for the CIA in anyway" Roach outbursted.

"No way would Jaywren ever be caught in CIA gear. She was too good for them and I am not from CIA." I smiled sadly at them but continued the mission.

"Then who?" the masked one asked.

"During the second world war, the government decided to form a group of elite top agents and created a program. The legacy program, the program was a success we ended the war by assassinating the top unnamed suppliors of weapons that would have killed everyone. Ten years after the war, the program was shutdown due to the risk of being caught, agents were reassigned to task forces such as the 141 for example. Fourty years ago the russian threat was realised, but kept secret and that left us to deal with it, but it got out of hand and the program was reinstated illegally. Your sister was a member of the program, one of the bes agents ever known" I gave them each a file on what we had of the legacy program.

"please exit the car gentlemen" I said as we pulled up. I led them into the warehouse.

Black was waiting for me in a chair by the stair that led to the offices. He was wearing a white shirt and black suit pants dressed up for the agent ceremony "How was it?" he asked.

"Dull, boring and nothing like it should have been. Remind me to tell people to plan their funerals not thier families. Where is Dingo?"

"Trying to kill himself with Vodka in Jaywren's office. But hey, can you blame the guy he was Jaywrens fiance" Black pointed to the offices "woah wait a second Who are they?" he asked

"Oh boy. Uh yeah this is Jaywren's bother and plus two" I answered

"Hi i'm Black and big blonde bitch here if she hasn't told you isSshot-gun" He said and got smacked on the head "Ok stop that. I worked with your sister. She was a good women and great captain"

"What kind of names are Shot-gun and Black?" Roach asked.

"Your sister picked them. One Shot-gun here is good at driving shotgun in a car and is her favourite weapon and I got Black by a stealth mission it was bloody dark as hell. Also we had a drinking compotition whiskey witth black coffee yuk!" He recalled.

"Anyway gentlemen follow me Black go stop Dingo from killing himself and tell him what i told you" I ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" He said jumping up from the seat.

When we got into the office I made them sit down "What's going on?" Roach asked

"Your sister they never found her body. We beleive she is alive and we know the location of where she is" I answered.

* * *

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson._

_Location: Gulag recently transferred from safehouse in Russia._

_Beleived to be MIA OR KIA (not bloody likely)._

"Get off me you bastards!" I screamed they threw me into a cell. I couldn't stand up the chained me to a wall with both my hands above my head.

"Screaming love, Ain't doing you much good" Someone said. A man was chained across from me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Prisoner 627 or captain John Price SAS you?" he asked in a british accent.

"Agent or Captain Jaywren" I answered.

"Which group?" he asked it was too dark to se his face.

"Not telling if we are being watched" I responded pulling at my chains.

"Don't worry in these cells the camera's stopped working years ago and those chains are locked tight you won't be able to move until they take them off after two days" he assured me.

"Fine i am a captain in the L.P" I told him

"I though the L.P was shutdown" he said.

"It was unfortunatly we have a major problem of doing things illegally and not giving a damn about orders, kind of like SAS" I responded.

"We are going to get along just fine then" he chuckled.

**Hey readers there is a poll on my homepage i need answered on wheather you want me to do a seris on different agent please respond r&r**


	5. Chapter 5 She was going to be your what?

**Hey readers finally another chapter, sorry if it is a bit short but enjoy I hope you like. R&R**

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson. _

_Location: Gulag _

_Days in Gulag prison: two _

_Condition: Not giving any infomation without a fight_

_Cell mate: Cpt John Price SAS_

"So how long have you been here?" I asked Price. I managed to limp over to his wall they had taken the cuffs around my hands off, but had decided to put a chain around my ankle.

"Six months how long have you been under Makerovs capture?" He returned the question.

"Two months. A safehouse inRussia they realised I wasn't going to answer to playing nice that and I punched the interrigator in the face and broke his nose" I answered he chuckled.

"What's wrong with your leg?" I sighed looking down at it

"Bullet wound two months ago never got treated I kept it as clean as I could though. Do you have anyone looking for you?" I asked this was nagging me.

"Not that I know of. And I can tell if your from L.P you won't unless you have really good friends"

He had read my mind

"I do but not enough for them to do that. My brother may have looked and given up but that is expected. He is a soldier" I answered from the look on Price's face.

"What's his name?" he started asking me about him. Talking was the only thing that was stoping us from going completely insane with boredom.

"Gary Sanderson, although he has the nickname Roach" I laughed, then remembered something "I didn't even tell him about the program or that I got engaged" I said

"Tell him when we get back lass" Price gave me a smile.

The door opened a guard came in with a mask on his face he carried a gun. "Last chance 627 tell us the infomation"

"Go to hell" Price spat at him.

The guard raised the butt of the gun and hit Price in the stomach he collapsed in pain the guard came up and hit him on the top of his head. I stood up but barely and ran with what I had left in my legs at him pushing the guard to the ground I raised my fists and began punching him. Another guard came in pushed me off him. He raised his riffle and hit me the other one joined in.

They stopped when their commander came in and yelled at them in russian to get out then turned and spat on me. Price moved holding his stomach and came over he stumbled down next to me and checked my pulse and other things incase of internal damage.

"You all right lass?" Price asked in concern to my bruises.

"Nothing a sleep and painkillers won't fix" I said in wry humour.

I limped up and saw the bleeding on his head. I ripped off a piece of loose cloth on my shirt and pressed it against his head. We sat down on the ground.

"You think we will get out?" I asked. He started checking my bruises on my arms they immediantly turned purple I bit my lip to stop screaming Price noticed I was feeling the pain.

"I know we will" He promised me.

"When you do find him and give it to my brother" I grabbed his hand and placed the small Blue-wren in his hand. He nodded I smiled at him.

* * *

_Soldier: Gary 'Roach'Sanderson _

_Location: Unknown Legacy HQ_

_Condition: Active but ticked!_

"How long have you known!" Roach was pissed.

"We had theories and we were unaurthorised to followed them but-" They were interuppted by Dingo who was equally pissed as him. And was in total rage storming into the office.

"You fucking knew Sharren! You knew she was alive!" he yelled at her Black was behind him trying to stop Dingo.

"Dingo calm down!" Shotgun rose from her chair.

"She was going to be my fucking wife. You should have told me" he kept yelling.

"I didn't know either. I did the search behind Radar's back she was my friend too! We do have guests mind you" Shotgun responded.

"Roach, do you want to leave for a bit?" MacTavish asked.

"No. I want to know what the hell is going on with my sister and her job" he responded .

"Do you think you're going to get an answer through this" Ghost pointed to the arguing.

"Oi you two. Shut-up What do you mean she was going to be your wife?" Roach asked.

"I asked her before she went on her last mission to visit you" Dingo answered.

"My sister was on a mission when visiting me?" he asked trying to calm down.

"You honestly don't get it . She wasn't there to visit you-" Black started.

"Black shut up. They don't need to hear this" Shotgun hissed at him.

"But you don't do you? You were the mission" Black said.

**What will happen next? DunDunDun hope you enjoyed it. remember to R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 Fire extingushers and shotguns

**Ok so just saying how do you think this is going just remember to r&r and if you want me to write a character of your choosing with skills and stuff send in a review and i might write short stories on them.**

_Agent Sharren 'Shotgun' Smith_

_Location: Unknown Legacy HQ_

_Condition: Pissed off with style _

Roach nearly stormed out of the office. "She couldn't have been. She wasn't like that" he said.

"She was keeping you safe by not telling you. And she loved this job, but hated the secrets. I know she told me millions of times" Shot-gun gave the look of sympathy.

Roch gave up being calm storming out of the room. "He needs a few minutes" MacTavish said.

Ghost stayed behind "I thought something was wrong with her. She was his sister. how could she do that?"

"She didn't want to. We kind of forced her and she hated it there was a reason before you ask. She told Roach that she had come from Brazil around the same time you were there but not only that she was in the exact same place, but on a different mission. We got her to investigate after you shot a RPG at the truck and also you aim is crap" Shout-gun explained.

"Wait, that was Roach's sister? The bitch that shot Ghost was Roach's sister. Damn she is a hell of a woman!" MacTavish chuckled

"You have no idea" Shotgun shook her head smiling.

"Where is the location?" Roach came back in obviously calmed down.

"What?" Shot-gun faltered.

"The location?" He said again

"I know what your thinking if your as crazy as Jaywren said you are then I know if won't work. You're insane to go after her. the place is too heavily guarded leave it to us" Shot-gun bargined.

"No she is my sister. I am going to whip their ass for taking her. Then I am going to whip Robin's ass for not telling me now where is the location?"

"A gulag. She is in a gulag east of Petropavlosk Russia. But I beleive I can pull some strings to get you there and a bonus. There is another prisoner there with her. Makerov's worst enemy prisoner 627 I can pull strings and get Shepard to take you, there on that mission easy but once she is out of there, along with the prisoner 627 she comes straight here. No doctors, No other military idiots and this is going to be black-op rules. Deal?" Shotgun asked

"Deal" The three men answered.

* * *

**Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson**

**Location: Gulag**

**Condition: Severe bruises and gunshot wound but able to walk**

**Extra infomation: Just returned from torture session.**

"THE BASTARDS" I screamed as they threw me yet again onto the floor. Why the fuck am i always on the floor? I bit my lip.

Price came over and helped me over to the cot it was still too dark to see his face. We took turns when this happened if we were in too much pain to sit down on the floor and examine our wounds.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"Pounded the shit out of my face and stomach and electirc shocks" I answered.

"Lay on your back and breathe remember" He said.

"Only a few more days lass, hang on" He said encouraginly.

"No not a few days" I replied "We are getting out off here now" I answered.

"And how do you propose that?" He said amused

"Through the front door how about that?" I asked holding up the door keyes.

"How did you get those?"he asked getting them off me.

"Took them off the guard when he wasn't looking by pretending to fall over" I said cheerfully finally leaning up from the cot.

"We both take the guards yes?" he asked leaning against the wall with me on the other side.

"Yeah one...two..three now!" I answered we opened the door and dragged the two guards inside and breaking their necks.

"Grab their weapons" I suggested we took what we could carry. A riffle a few flash bangs and grenades and a pistol each.

"Let's go" He nodded.

We covered eachothers backs shooting at whatever moved that was enemy.

"On your six" I yelled at him. Price targeted and shoot the bastard. The whole gulag shook

"Tell me that was you" I asked.

"No" he responded we looked up at eachother and knew what that meant. Someone was attacking the russians so that meant americans were here to take this place down.

We jumped down into the lower levels if there was any escape it was that way. We came to the end of the dark tunnel by feeling our ways along the wall.

"Two ways we have to split up" I said.

"We could go one way, if it takes us wrong then we circle back" Price offered he didn't want to incase one of us didn't make it.

"It will take to long we have to split or we are screwed" I confirmed.

"Fine but take these, I will want them back at the end of this. So that is how you will know I am alive or I will be haunting your ass" He gave me his dog tags I remembered he had my necklace.

"Same goes with my necklace" I set the same deal. I headed down the shaft it was dark.

Gunfire registered in the background to far away.

"Freeze" A voice came into the room near me. I felt and peered into the rooms a man a a gun pointed at him. It was filled with scrrens and computers of the gulag

"Damn Ghost you should keep out of trouble" I whispered. I came up behind the guard with a fire extingusher and wacked him on the head.

"So have a nice party?" I asked Ghost teasing him. He looked at me in suprise.

"You're one to talk" he responded

"I'm sorry have we met?" I played coy I dropped the extingusher.

"Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson. Roach's sister and captain in the legacy program. A friend told us about you" he answered.

"Let me guess Shotgun told you. Does Gary know?" I asked

"Yes" he responded "Where did you get the fire extingusher from?" he said looking at the object on the ground.

"I am full of suprises" I answered.

"Come on let's go" He responded.

I nodded and followed him out to the top and entrance no-one was out there except navy and army soldiers. I saw sunlight cover my face and breathed in deep it felt so good. A bird came and picked us up. People were giving me strange looks as i hopped on I recognised Archer Toad and Ozone from Gary's party.

"Nice to see you again" Ozone said as the bird took off. I looked out to the sea as they blew the gulag to hell.

Had Price made it out? Was he dead? I shook my head Ozone tapped my shoulder and handed me a radio. I didn't understand what was going on?

"I told you i would make it out lass. How are my tags?" I heard his voice

"Fine where are you?" I asked.

"Look across" He replied I did and saw three men in a bird one was MacTavish the mohawk captain, the next was Price he had red hair I couldnt believe that I thought he was a blonde and the third my eyes fell on was...

"Gary" I whispered.

"It's ok Jaywren. I know, I know and I am proud of you" Came Roach's response.

**Ok another chapter over and done with how did you like that? Huh was it good or bad review and if you want me to make you your own agent in the story or a short one on the program, send in your agent in a review or Private message so now spoilers get told. R&R enjoy the weekend**


	7. Chapter7 Just when things are looking up

**Ok next chapter. Hope you enjoy it also I have added someone who isn't in the call of duty games that I made up and is a bad guy enjoy.**

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson_

_Location: 141 Military Base in medical center._

_Condition: Stable all wounds treated by a legacy Doctor _

_Extra Infomation: About to get her ass kicked_

"Ouch that does hurt!" The medic examined her stomach bruises and cuts.

"So just the usual painkillers and bandages?" I asked

"Yes and menthol cream it does help with them, other than that you should go easy on your leg that bullet wound should have made you go on crutchers. But knowing you and your past injuries not likely. Your nerves are shot from when they stung you with the electiric shocks Only one visitor is allowed to see you at a time. And-" the medic was cut off.

"Leave her alone I want to talk privately" A familiar accent said the medic left.

"Thankyou Price I was being bored to death by medical knowledge" I smiled and sat up from the bed.

"How are you doing lass?" he asked.

"Fine I should be out in a few hours. And by that doctors think tomorrow at the earliest. How about you?"

"I'm fine had less than you and was immediantly discharged. So have you checked on your brother?" he asked again

"No although I was told you bet the crap out of him. And because he is probably going to kill me I fogive you for that. Also I never thought you as a ginger head that still amazes me" I said

I passed him his dogtags and he gave me back my bluewren necklace I placed it around my neck with pride. "You have another visitor Captain" The medic came back in with Ghost. What was going on?

"Better leave you lass" Price stod up and left.

Ghost came and took his chair. I looked at him and he didn't talk for a few minutes this was making me insane.

"For god's sakes Ghost say something! This silence is killing me!" I sighed.

"Roach is awake and wants to talk to you as does your friends. You never told Roach why?" he was referring to the program.

"My mother was in the army she died on a mission and my father tried to keep me away from it because of that and he loved me. He thought it ok Gary could go, but didn't approve of me. I joined behind their backs and going up to my brother and saying 'Hi I am in a secret army program as an assassin and agent' didn't seem like a good idea so I lied and kept my enrolment a secret" I answered.

"Huh and I thought I liked you for being a photographer. Now I am impressed with your job" he said

"Fine. Can you help me up? I want to look around" I asked he held out his hand and helped me up.

"You know you're not allowed out until tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Stuff it I hate sitting still" I responded.

He offered to use him as something to lean on but I shook my head.I headed out to the recroom where most of the guys were playing pool and amazingly ShotGun was there beating their asses.

I saw my brother just look at me. He came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I whispered.

"I am not mad, ok a little bit but jelous you got a cool job. And glad your safe. But you are going to tell me how you got involved in the first place" he responded we turned and watched the competition I nearly joined in but realised my arms were still shaking a little from the nerve stuff they gave me in the medbay.

"So that's three for me and my boys from legacy and one for the 141 boys" she said.

"Umm do i look like a guy?" I asked. Shotgun turned and hugged me.

"You worried the shit out of me and Dingo you know that?" she asked.

"Maybe I like being the damsel in distress for once" I said cheekily.

"Ok we need to get you debriefed. Is there an office somewhere?" Shot-gun turned to the boys.

"Borrow mine. First room to your left down the hall" MacTavish said. We followed his instructions that led us there. Shot-gun set up a laptop which gave them a connection to Radar back at HQ.

"So what is up?" I asked.

"Makerov had an agenda when capturing you. And before you ask it wasn't the disk. That gave us the clue to why he did. It was something else do you know?" Shot-gun started the debrief. I shook my head in response.

"Jaywren who was your first target? Please think!" Radar asked.

"Mine was set-up it was a decoy by Gabriel after he went and tried to kill everyone, you know that" I responded.

"Did you know Gabriels real name?" Shot-gun asked. I shook my head again.

"He was one of my best students when in the program and went by his code-name. But he was secretive about his private life. I was fine with that but after he turned rouge and nearly killed everyone I didn't care anymore about him" I answered.

"His name was Diavo Makerov. The half-brother of Vladimir Makerov after you 'killed' him we thought it was a one-off incident. We were wrong he is the reason you were kidnappped and his plans have fallen into another terrorist. We have a face but no name we identified or tagged him as Archangel" Radar answered.

"Do you remember the plans?" Shot-gun asked.

"Yeah really well I did take a bullet to the stomach that time remember? The plan was to disarm the American and other satlites causing panic amongst civillians, then launch a missile into the sky that sends out EMP pules that disarmed the protection and military networks. After that happenes he wrote on one of the files that he had pass-codes to activate nucular weapons and powerplants causing nucular floods. Destroying America and it's people but America was supposed to be a test. Fortunatly we caught him and it never happened" I recalled.

"What does this have to do with Archangel?" I asked.

"We need an agent to go after him. With your condition we are going to have to wait, that is not an option whoever 'Archangel' is they are must be stopped if they activate these plans we have failed and millions will die" Radar answered.

"Well that part is obvious. I meant what did Gabriel have to do with Archangel?" I corrected him.

"We beleive that Archangel was inspired and taught about weapons and the plans by Gabriel. And that Archangel knows where to find them. This will cause massive panic if this gets out what is going to happen" Radar warmed.

"Only one problem we have the plans in my office that is why they wanted me. Are there any other agencies that know this?" I asked.

"Not yet we have to inform the NSA and the President of the threat" Radar responded.

"When do I get started?" I asked.

"You don't not in this condition" Shot-gun bluntly refused to let me.

"Six hours choose your men and go" Radar ordered.

"Hit me" I responded


	8. Chapter 8 Archangel

_Agent Captain Robin Jaywren Sanderson_

_Location:141 Military Base_

_Mission Recived: Find Archangel and take him down_

_Condition: Green ready for field action (Never better to kick ass)_

"What about the rest of Nova team? Have they been informed?" I asked.

"Your team is waiting for you at the landing bay. Get transport there and takeout your target his name is Richard Kocoskia he will lead you to your next objective that is all we have. We will keep you updated" Radar informed.

I saw the look on Shot-guns face and decided what was best. I went out of the office for when Shot-gun and Radar started arguing it was like a hurricane hit a building!

I ran into Gary who was waiting outside. "Hey" I greeted.

"Hi. We need to talk" he responded.

'Later I have to pack" I remembered.

"What? Why?" he asked. He was hoping for an explanation on how I got into legacy but I had other plans, so he was going to have to wait.

"I have another mission and this is going to take a while. Do you have a phone?" I asked. He looked angrily at the door I just left then crunched his fists and handed me his m obile I dialled the number "Yeah it's me let Dingo and Black to get ready we're going after Archangel tonight" I hung up and gave the phone back

"Who is archangel?" Roach asked I sighed.

I am his younger sister and I do more fucked-up crap then him on a battlefield. This was going to be hard to explain to him. He didn't know what I was capable of doing to him

"A few years ago when I was first involved in the program for over two years, I started teaching rookie's how to defend themselves. There was one called Gabriel, he was... he was brilliant one of the best I could tell. He turned traitor and I had to deal with it" I stopped how could I be telling him this?

Gary's eyes widened "You killed him" he guessed I nodded.

"He was brilliant but insane. He made a plan to flood America with radiation and to do that he had to shut of the defense grid the plan would have worked if I hadn't of taken him down. Somehow his plan was heard of by someone, who we are calling Archangel and because I hav expirence with this stuff I have to go. Last time I ended up in the E.R for five weeks you visited once or twice I can't remember that real well but I was okay, I got off doing the paperwork" I smiled trying to be funny.

"They told me you had been in a car accident" He grabbed my shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"What you expect me to go up to you and say 'Hi Gary forgot to mention I am an assassin/agent for a secret illegal military program' Come on am I the only one who knows what is wrong with that." I laughed.

I made my way to the recroom Price was there he looked up "Hey lass how are you?" He asked

"Fine I am leaving in an hour or two" I informed him

"Why?" he asked. Roach went over to MacTavish and joined in the pool competition while me and Price watched

"I am going after a person who is just as dangerous as Makerov. My agency can't have him alive" I answered.

"That dangerous huh? Do you need help I think I can pursude Shepard to let us come with you" He offered

"No I can't and neither can you. As from now on your sworn to secrecy let any of this get out people in my agency won't hesitate to kill you. You have to swear to me Price and tell the others this as well, we can keep in contact but have to be very careful." I told him

"That does sound nice" He said sarcasitcally

"But true. It is my job and I know the rules really well. You can't let anyone know that the program exsists otherwise your screwed and I can't help" I said defensively.

"And you came to say goodbye" he asked

"Yes i did. So I guess this is goodbye thankyou for getting me through hell" I said.

"Any time lass take care of yourself" he said I stood up and he gave me a hug. Roach saw and came to me

"Your going aren't you?" He said

"Yeah" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and hugged me in return

"Be careful" He said.

I smiled my brother was okay with my job with me assassinating people with going to countries and taking down the bad guys he was mad I didn't tell him or give him an explanation but that was ok with me.

"Aren't I always" I returned.

"Caotain Jaywren get your ass over here now!" Shotgun demanded storming into the recroom.

"Wait a second why do they call you Jaywren?" MacTavish asked

"Because of what she did on her first ever mission" Shot-gun smiled at me

"Sharren don't you dare!" I threatened.

"Continue please I want to hear this as well" Price decided.

"Price you can't be serious" I begged him.

"Okay well on her first mission which was a chase mission through roads and carparks, she lost her gun and a guard was approaching so instead off shooting him, she knocked a guy out with a book called dancing bluewrens, but the funny part is that the guard was on her side. Just from a different team and was her commanding officer. She got yelled at and he asked where it was and she answered..." Shot-gun saw the look on my face of humilation.

"I lost it when I was jaywalking across the road" I finished.

* * *

_Six hours later _

_Location: Africa _

_Agents: Jaywren Black and Dingo _

_Condition: Agents are go_

"You boys got the drill" I asked going over the plan one more time.

"Hell yes we are going to whip their asses" Black said

"in other words Black is saying nice to have you back Jaywren" Dingo laughed as we exited the chopper.

"Remember quitely" I whispered.

"Quiet right" they responed


	9. Chapter 9 Shotguns past

Shotgun stayed back at the 141 base and montiered the three agents then came into the recroom when she was satisfied.

"Jaywren is safe just pray she doesn't forget the painkillers" Shot-gun said to Roach

"Painkillers?" Ghost asked.

"It's a joke whenever she goes into the field on a serious mission she ends up coming back needing painkillers" Shot-gun smiled. "That is one of the reasons I enjoy being in the program with her. She understands how to get the job done"

"So how did you get involved in the program?" Roach asked Shot-gun.

She sighed. "Seven years ago I will never forget that day" she answered.

* * *

_Seven years ago _

_Location: Matravati Prison New Mexico_

The dark cell. The cold room. Anything was better than being in there and she was to be taken somewhere else

She was taken to an interrogation room. Her hands handcuffed behind her back and sat down on a wooden chair. Sharren wore the traditional orange jail jumpsuit and had long straight blonde hair in a loose ponytail. "Such a cliche" she said.

"Ms Smith yes?" A tall strong man asked with hair going grey and obviously getting old asked appearing out of the shadows.

"Depends who is looking for her" Sharren responded.

"I am. A friend recommended you to us, she said that she wanted you to join us. And she is even willing to let you to read about us. Which coming from her is very unusal" he started and placed a folder on the table infront of her.

"I can't read. Handcuffs" Sharren stated the obvious.

He undid then with a key and Sharren rubbed them from the marks she had seen on them. She scanned the first few lines. Then stopped and gave the man a questioning look.

"legacy program?" she said looking at him.

"We want you" he answered.

"You work for the government stopping terrorists and you want a level three government criminal to help you?" She was enjoying this. Probably a new interrrogation method they were trying out.

"The criminal past won''t be a problem. We are willing to have your ID erased your entire record from the system gone, then replaced it with a clean one" he said.

"There is no such thing" Sharren stood up banging her hands on the table.

"Not that you know of anyway" He said. "And we don't do govenment crap" he added.

"Then how do you exist?" Sharren asked.

"We do stuff the easy way" he responded that in other words meant illegal.

"If I say yes what do I call you?" She asked.

"Radar." he answered.

"And my mystry saviour?" she asked.

"You could call her Robin" Radar answered.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Legacy HQ

They gave me a women's bussiness coat white shirt and black workskirt with black highheels. The car ride was long but enjoyable as they pulled up beside a warehouse and she thanked the driver.

"I thought this was an agency not a a bussiness" I said flattening the jacket when she had arrived in his office.

"It is but you may want to be presentable" Radar answered.

"Who for?" I asked.

"Your new best friend. Ahh here she is, come in Jaywren" He called out the door and was followed by a women. Oh my god! She looked and probably was three years youngr than me. I studied her she was average hieght with long brown hair in a ponytail, covered with dust everywhere on her skin and wearing a black tank-top, with kharki pants and a belt with a holster attached for a gun with a knife next to it.

"Presentable?" I asked Radar. This women didn't look presentable she looked like hell had just happened to her.

"I thought I told you to dress nice Jaywren" Radar sternly eyed her.

"Must have skipped the memo Alex. I did just get back from Egypt now where are the painkillers?" She asked.

"What happened?" he said passing her a small box and a bottle of water from in a draw in his desk. Come prepared much?

"Took out target. New rookie the one called Gabriel is bastard! Won't listen to orders unless you threaten to kick him out. This her?" she nodded to me while twisting open the bottle and taking the tablets after drowning down half the water.

"Sharren this is Captain Sanderson of Nova team she is in charge of you" Radar introduced she raised the bottle to her lips and sipped the raised her hand

"Thank-god if I have to keep using Zombie I think Marcus will kill me" she answered. She and I shook hands. "Got a name yet?" She asked.

"Umm...No do you have one?" I asked.

"Sharren what I haven't explained yet is that all our agents never go by our real names we go by call-signs for example I told you I was Radar but Jaywren called me Alex which is my real one. She is one of the only agents in the entire world that know all our names. Zombie as she mentioned before is Zachary Harwood and Marcus who is his real name is Knight." He answered.

Jaywren stood at the name and glared out the window "Her and Knight have isssues working together?" I asked

"You have no idea they almost kill each other when in the same room and that isn''t an expression last time knives and guns were involved" He answered.

"How do the names get chosen?" I asked.

"We base it on your skills or something you do on a mission or you can make it up but it has to have meaning I got mine when I wacked Radar on the head with a book called dancing bluewrens and lost my gun when jaytwalking so Jaywren. I read your file your handy with hotwiring cars" Jaywren smiled.

"I prefer driving shot-gun" I answered

"I like that. Hey Radar? Looks like we got you a name Sharren your now Shot-gun get you keyes" Jaywren smiled

* * *

_Present day_

"She dealt with criminals? And let them in the organisation?" Roach asked.

"You have no idea" Sharren answered


	10. Chapter 10 A trip to Africa

**Finally! I got another two chapters done hope you enjoy and remember to r&r. Also I am thinking of writing a spin off series and need characters, so please submit or private message me your own and I will write about them**

11:30_ PM _

_Agent Robin Jaywren Sanderson_

_Locatation: Africa, Ziwia _

Mission: Find Richard Kocoskia extract information and eliminate target

_Backup: Agents Black and Dingo_

_Condition: Green and Ready_

"Jesus its cold. Why do we have to do this in the rain? Infact why do we have to do this in the middle of a lightning storm?" Black asked. Continuing to bitch about the cold weather.

We had all worn black to hide ourselves and instead of radios we used earpieces. They wore bullet protective pants and helmets, while I chose protective pants and my favourite black jacket also taking my navy blue cap and placing it over my ponytailed hair..

"Cover our tracks and trust me it will come in handy" I said making out way across the fields.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Dingo asked.

"Sleep till I can't anymore, explain to Gary about legacy and you and me in Venice of course" I said while he sat listing what I had planned.

"Venice?" he asked. Venice according to him was famous for rats and chesee, to me it was famous for its sights and rivers at sunset.

"I am kidding I am happy with you here" I whispered back.

We slid down a water bank and into the river quietly making our way up the river to the target.

"Black, Where to?" I asked.

"There is a villa in Ziwia that's where Kocoskia is hiding So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Go in say hi to a few old friends and make sure everyone has a blast at the party" I said back and he knew that I meant go in, kill the bad guys, find ourr clues and objective, then leave no witnesses.

"Stealth?" Black asked.

"Yes take up high use silencers. Dingo come with me, we go round everyone and do this quietly" I gave the orders. I grabbed my pistol and knife out of their holders on my belt and had one in each hand carefully coming out of the river with Dingo following me watching my six. Black went in the opposite direction as quietly as possible.

"In position" he called through the radio.

"When the lightning strikes take down the guards" I ordered.

"Is it wrong to stay as a master sniper, I wish I thought of that?" he asked I quietly laughed.

"Yeah it's my plan" I responded.

Me and Dingo continued making our way through the trees I crouched down behind one near a clearing. Dingo did the same a few meters away from me. He used his hands to signal why had we stopped. I responded by pointing to the four men in milita uniform. "Captain your pinnded down want help?" Black asked

"Wait for the lightning. Take the guards on the left me and Dingo take the ones on the right" I whispered into the earpiece

"Gottcha covered" he said back. Three..two...one. The lightning wnet me and Dingo pulled ourselves up quickly throwing the knives and pulling the trigger of our pistols into thier heads.

"Anything else?" I asked Black.

"Nothing take their uniforms you might need them. Also take the balaclavas" He suggested and we did just that.

"These are Kocoskia's personal guards" I said

"How do you know?" Dingo asked.

"The insignia" I pointed out.

I curled my hair from its ponytail into a bun then placed the balacvla over my head. This strangely reminded me of Ghost. I collected my weapons and tucked our other clothes under a bush.

"Black you better get my cap when we meet up or I am killing you" I threatened to him. I loved that cap to hell even though it was sillly they knew I would do it.

"Will do" he responded knowing my love for it.

I walked straightening my back along with Dingo into the village. It looked richer and better than most of the other villiages I had seen.

"Leave the talking to me" Dingo whispered. I knew why I was a women and Kocoskia would likely have hired men and kept the women for himself. I nodded in agreement.

We approached the outside of a massive Villa. Dingo said african words to the guards and I couldn't understand them. I really needed to learn african since I knew twelve other laanguages I was sure african needed to be added. He turned to me.

"Kocoskia is in the top room we go now" he said.

The guards peered into our backs. I wanted to turn and kill them it took a lot of effort just to walk away from them.

"How can they just let us in?" I asked when we were past them.

"The uniform apparently it is our shift in Kocoskia's office guarding him" Dingo responded

"Lucky huh?" I whispered.

"Yes you have good eyesight to see they were his guards" Dingo complimented.

"I aim to please" I said as we climbed the staircase.

Guards were on every level but that didn't stop us from reaching the inside of Kocoskia's office. Dingo told the guards their shift was over and it was our turn. We stayed five minutes until the coast was clear. "Stay here" I said to Dingo.

"Good luck" he whispered I leaned over taking of my balaclava and kissed him for what was like eternity. I loved this man and nothing was going to stand in the way of that.

"That is definatly a promise that we are spending time together after this mission" I smiled placing it back on.

I opened the door to the office and stood inside. Kocoskia stood at his desk sorting through files unamred. He must have really trusted his guards. I noted that a window was on the far side of the room incase we needed to escape.

He didn't even looked up. "Yes what do you want?" he asked. I came forward and he fiannly looked at me. He drew back but I was quicker and pinned him to the ground

"Infomation on Archangel" I said.

"You can't win" He said defying me.

"You wanna bet? Who is he and what does he want? " I responded sounding pissed.

"She will kill me if I tell you"

"You're going to die soon anyway tell me and it won't be painful" I swore to him pulling off my balaclava with him still on the floor my bun came out and swung lose around my shoulders.

"Archangel is strong you will lose to them..." he said I pressed him harder into the ground. He yelped in pain "The files. The files! They have the infomation" he said.

"Thankyou, when you go to hell tell Gabriel I said hi" I said viscously pulling out my pistol and shooting him in the back. I got off grabbed the files off the desk and came into the hall grabbing Dingo by the shoulder and pulling him into the room he didn't ask when he saw the body he already knew my plan. I pointed to the window. He nodded in agreement as we climbed down the walls of the villa.

Black had left our gear outside the Villa in which I was glad to change back into because this uniform was giving me the creeps. And the fact that I hated the stiffness in it.

"Black come in, meet you at the LZ don't be late or leave without us" I said

We ran hand in hand. Through the trees out into a clear field. The helicoptor had landed waiting for us Black was sitting in there cleaning his riffle. This was too easy I realised. The guards were...

"Ambush!" I yelled. As gunshots were fired. I turned and saw Dingo just in time as he pulled the trigger at a soldier that nearly shot me, but something was wrong. Time stopped for me as I saw him fall, Dingo had been shot. Was he even alive?

**Remeber to R&R and enjoy your day. Will dingo live? On for the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11 When I come home

_Agent Robin Jaywren Sanderson._

_Location: Africa Ziwia_

_Condition: Shock but fine_

_Backup agents condition: Dingo down, Black operational_

I ran straight to him Black beside me as we lifted him onto the helicoptor I checkfor a pulse he was still breathing!

"We need a doctor!" I looked up at Black tears streaming down my eyes.

He nodded and grabbed a health kit patching Dingo up as best as we could on the floor of the helicoptor I grabbed Dingo's hand pressing it to my cheek so he knew I was there.

"Don't you dare leave me! You hear me Jake!" I said to him as he eyes flittered in and out of conciousness.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

We had landed out of the 141 base seeing as it was closest and I was outside a medical surgery while they were saving Dingo's life. Black was with me after he handed the files to Shot-gun for me seeing as I refused to leave until i knew Dingo's condition. I hadn't even changed out of my gear.

The doctor came out and told me he was going to be okay and nothing serious had happened from the gunshot wound. I smiled and went into the room he was sleeping. I sat at the side of his bed. looking at him i smiled he was safe. Relief washed over me, I sat up and held his hand he mumbled.

He opened his eyes slowly seeing me "Not the best sight for sore eyes" he said.

"Shush your safe" I said leaning over and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Not the sight I wanted to see when looking for my little sister" A voice said behind us.

"Gary come in. I want you to meet someone" I said

"We sort of already met" He said and hugged me. God knows how late it was and he was waiting for me. I turned to Dingo but he fell asleep that was quick.

"You need sleep" he said.

"I am not leaving one of my men alone in a med wing Gary. Not now, not ever" I said.

"Cliche much?" he said.

"It's my job" I answered.

"Fine if you won't leave I guess that we have to talk here" He said pulling up a chair. "So you gonna tell me?" he asked.

I responded carefully thinkjing of what I was going to say "I was seventeen god knows what I was thinking...

* * *

_Soon to be Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson._

_Age: Seventeen _

_Location: Home Lenova Alabama_

Five years since she died. Since Mum was killed in the accident. I still had her picture by my bed. Gary and Dad were careful about me they didn't want me to fight in the army. That was something I figured out years ago. I didn't want them to be hurt.

Dad served in the army as a stratigest and Gary had just signed up for training and was leaving in two weeks right before my birthday. I placed the picture down and sighed about being stuck inside.

I sat on my bed and checked my laptop for emails.

It was raining outside non-stop and I pulled a blanket around me and put on some warm socks. Just boring stuff about college applications came up I was about to close the laptop down but stopped and deleted the college offers that i had gotten or replied saying no thankyou. I had the grades the brains for it but i didn't want to go. One was there that intrested me.

_We need to talk about your future, if you are the daughter of Kristine Sanderson I need you to meet me. Open the link and write back your discision if you are in_

Probably a scam, I checked the sender adress it was miliatary I hadn't applied there at all. I opened the link that connected with the mail. Inside was plans, names, past activites on this program. The legacy program. Why legacy?

Then something interesting came up through the files. It was labelled star. Just star.

I clicked on it up came photos on places reports and other things but when I came to the photo of the one called star I saw my mother with.. an unknown man the bottom of the photo said Kristine and Alex. They had guns and were wearing hi-tech gear.

There was a death report as well. The military told us she died in a testing malfunction. That was a lie she died on a mission an assassination misssion with a blonde haired girl around my age.

I wondered about this. Mum was in a program and they told us she died in a malfunction but she died saving a little girl.

I wrote back_ Try and stop me. I'm in, where and when do we meet?_

The reply came back _How about now welcome to Legacy_

I looked outside my window and saw something amazing a black car had pulled up outside our house and a man stepped out in a suit. He matched the man in the photo. A knock came at my bedroom door.

"Robin some man wants to talk to you about work expirence" Gary said.

"Be right there" I called standing up from my bed. I went out into the kitchen the man sat at the table with my father drinking coffee.

"So Robin how would you like to work for me and if you like it stay permanetly" he asked facing me.

"Just try and stop me" I said he knew that I had seen the photo and knew now what was going on.

"Just what sort of work?" I asked.

"Nothing serious just going places and meeting people and collecting things like pictures" he said.

"Im in" I smiled.

"Your just like a star I once saw" He responded.

* * *

"You agreed because mum did this?" Gary asked at the suddden revalation.

"No, i did it because she asked me. I got a letter on the two week trip, that was written from her Gary I can't make you understand I can just tell you" I said he nodded.

"You love this job don't you?" he asked.

"Not the killing bit just the secret agent style" I responded.

"So did you learn anything on this mission to Africa?"

"Archangel isn't a he. Archangel is a she" I responded

**Ok done another chapter. Everyone party remember to r&r and enjoy **


	12. Chapter 12 Shotgun and Ghost

_**Okay another chapter ready I am going to need a name or two at the end of this chapter for the upcoming event so don't ush to the end read the whole chapter. Remember to r&r enjoy!**_

_Agent Sharren 'Shot-gun' Smith_

_Location: 141 Base_

_Condition: Fine but needs rest (and not being a workaholic for those who care) _

_Further infomation: Acess denied_

Shot-gun watched from the window outside the medical room where Dingo was lying talking to Jaywren about their future. They had eachother and were lucky for that. Shot-gun sighed they should have been alseep for the preparation of tommorow.

From what Jaywren had briefly told her, Archangel was a women which made no sense, the intel was right they had little on Archangel.

Shot-gun crossed her arms and hugged her stomach feeling very unrelaxed about what was to come. What happened between her job and social-life wasn't what she had dreamed about when she was younger. She knew that when she became a criminal all those years ago but...

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A voice asked from behind her.

"I can't. Never could when away from the base, I mean we are given small apartments to live in near the area but some reason prefer sleeping there. Jaywren actually had a bed placed in my office because I work so late. So why aren't you?" Shot-gun answered.

"Can't sleep it's too quiet" he said.

"I thought you liked quiet Ghost" Shot-gun turned.

"I still do it is different now though too much...I don't even know anymore" He trailed off not knowing the right words.

"Yeah I know what you are talking about I feel it to" Shot-gun responded.

"How is Roach? After finding this out hatred wouldn't suprise me. Or even the fact that his little sister was chosen over him"

"He said he is fine just probably blowing off steam" He answered. Shot-gun shook her head and started to walk away.

"What did you do?" Ghost asked. "What do you mean?" she responded facing him fully.

"You were in prison Jaywren pulled strings got you out. Why were you there?" he quizzed her.

"It wasn't anything bad. I just hacked and changed the defense grid around America, mainly where the whitehouse was. Apparently that is restricted area especially with illegal equipment" she laughed Ghost joined her thinking it was funny.

"Jaywren is a good person she won't kill in cold blood unless she has to. Once I swear she nearly killed Knight because he challlenged her to a sparring match" she quickly added.

"Want to grab a coffee?" Ghost asked. "Not as a date or anything.. you look like you need one besides I have a good story on my criminal past you might want to hear" he said.

"Sure" She smiled.

He launched into it making her smile. They stayed up all night sitting at a table laughing at eachother having fun. Jaywren stood in the hall after exiting Dingo's room, looking for a way to the bathroom.

She really should have memorised it more but somehow found her way to the toilet and then went to head back to Dingo. She then found herself outside the recroom listening to laughing. That was Shot-gun laughing and she was with...

Jaywren smiled and head back down the hall heading into Dingo's room. He sat up on the medical bed and she lay down next to him as he pulled her into a hug and she rested her head against his shoulder. They fell asleep like that but Jaywren was happy that Shot-gun was actually not working late and enjoying herself.

_14 days later. _

_Agent Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson_

_Mission: Get debriefed_

_Team Nova: agents Dingo and Black Inactive at the moment _

_Condition: Green _

"Tell me your joking" I couldn't hear this. I didn't see how Makerov or Archangel was supposed to know her.

"Star was mentioned repeativly in the files. Her location, her family even you were mentioned" Radar responded.

I shook my head. "How the hell did they get her location?" I asked.

"I don't know. Imran Zakhaev was keeping tabs on her until..." he trailed off not wanting to answer this.

"Until what?" I asked

"The day you were born is where her record stops even the months of her pregnency are sketchy. Zakhaev was after something during that time that your family had. Question is what?" Radar paced.

"Mum was carrying twins" I responded unconsiously.

"Wh...What?" he faultered

"Me and my sister Kate. Mum had twins, Kate was youger by two minutes She was kidnapped when we were four they never found her, twenty years ago. She would have been twenty four this year like me" I responded trying not to cry about my lost sibling. Me and Roach hardly ever talked about her anymore it was sad that they never even found a clue to where she went.

"Robin..I.. Star never mentioned her only you" He stuttered trying not to make it awkward.

"It's okay lets get back to the task at hand. Who to go for next and what was mentioned in the files?" I asked moving on from the subject I never liked.

"Archangel is hosting a ball at a mansion in Russia you are to inflitrate.. and yes in a dress I am ordering you to do that, and recon the place. And even better if you get the chance, take down Archangel before she activates her plan. You leave in two days and are staying here for the rest of the time" he said passing me a pair of keyes to one of the rooms

"How..How did you swing this?" I asked

"Captain Price offered MacTavish offered again and then your brother demanded so we have to." He said

"What about my team?" I asked.

I wanted Sharren to hang around with Ghost they got along and I suspected they were secretly starting to date. What? I had caught her glowing after they talked to eachother.

"That won't be a problem. So this way you get to see your brother and Dingo recover from his wound and Sharren gets her time with Ghost" I sent him a quizzical glance "I know what all my agents do in thier spare time. Even you and Dingo" he added I blushed.

"That should be classified" I stated "Radar I can do this one last mssion but I am going need to have a least ten month break from my job or be on desk duty" I requested. This was from the thing that I discovered when I felt sick this morning.

"Why? Why so long?" he asked when I told him my answer I thought I was going to be kicked out but instead recived a grin and a hug.

"Does the poor fellow know yet?" he asked.

"Who do you think made me take the test" I responded. I rubbed my stomach lovingly awaiting for my baby to have it's first kick.

**Remember to r&r and what do you think of her getting knocked up by Dingo I am going to have other legacy characters and if you want me to put in your own soldier in it enjoy your day!**


	13. Chapter 13 China

**Okay the next chapter is up hope you enjoy I only own Legacy characters owned so far expect for the new one sent in by Dylan13**

I had come back the HQ to grab my gear seeing as I had very little I really needed to go shopping for more stuff to fill in the apartment I shared with Dingo especially seeing as we had a child coming.

Radar called me into his office and was going over the last of the details giving me a fake passport saying I was Sasha Dante and I was the wife of weapons runner Daniel Kharkov, it also turned out I would be wearing a strapless (Thank-god! I hated strap dresses on missions.) dark emerald green dress that would bring out my dark golden brown eyes. Unfortunately I had to wear high-heels as well and waltz with my partner until we found what we were looking for.

"One last thing Jaywren" Radar looked up from his desk.

"What?" I turned.

"Your partner for this task" Radar informed me.

"No problem Dingo is out so I'll take Black" I choose.

"You can't unfortunately we need someone who blends in more" he said.

"More than Black your kidding put Black in a crowd and you won't be able to find him. I barely can," I pointed out to him.

"That may be the case but he is needed elsewhere for a short period of time" he informed him. I crossed my arms being stubborn.

"But Black is one of our best infiltrator's other than… No you are kidding" I realized who was left.

"Anyone but him" I said.

"Unfortunately you are. I know you hate it but I think you'll need him. You're being partnered with China," He said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I thundered down the stairs to the main level of the warehouse. I went to the mission board and saw who I was after.

"What's your problem?" Knight said when he saw me.

"Where is China?" I snapped. He pretended to be offended but when it came to this business he knew better than to tick me off.

"In his usual place" he said pointing up to the roof.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked.

China being your partner is perfect" he bit back.

"I work with Nova not Gamma team you know that god dammit" I snapped again at him. I was really losing my temper now.

"Not my fault you chose the wrong people" he said.

"Is this to do with Shot-gun?" I turned to face him.

"I chose her over you and Gabriel because I needed a tech gear specialist that could hack anything. Not stealth and certainly not a pompous moronic close combat specialist. That's why I have Black in the first place"

"You should have picked better Jaywren" He sneered.

"I picked the best that I thought would work. You and I knew when we were made captains after we went to Toronto. You knew that we would get to chose someone with a criminal record and you chose a thief I chose a computer specialist" I thumped my hands on his desk.

"He prefers the terms unknown archeologist," He said back at me.

" I don't care! Don't mess with my missions in future" I snapped at him, while he adjusted the board. A minute of silence passed as he searched him pockets for something

"Have you seen my lighter?" He asked.

"Ask the archeologist," I muttered to him.

I raced back up the staircase of the building and pulled down the emergency ladder that led to the runway below our vents. "China!" I screamed down the vents poking my head through.

"Over here beautiful" came his reply he was sitting looking out at one of the glass panels that let him see the whole of the building where people were tapping away at their computers or practicing their defense and attack situations.

"Get down here now!" I barked at him.

"Sure thing. Why can't you come here?" he asked.

"I can't because of the state I'm in" I responded.

"You know it isn't to late to break it off with Dingo and come with me because I can tell you're desperate to be single again" He said climbing down the vents and meeting me on the runway. God he was ticking me off!

"I can't" I replied.

"My charming good looks leaving you where you are?" He responded being as charming as possible.

"No he got me knocked up" I responded leaving him flabbergasted. "Oh yeah Knight wants his lighter back" I added.

"But… you can't go on the mission...if…you… uh" he stuttered I believe I just left mister charming shocked to hell.

"Can't wait to get to Russia and don't forget your accent" I reminded him climbing down and headed to my office.

I called Shot-gun and told her I was heading to the base for the next two days she responded saying she would see me there.

"After this I need a pay rise" I muttered.

**So here we go nwxt chapter done if you want to submit you character go ahead i am still going for them and remember to r&R**


	14. Chapter 14 Perverts and Flirts

**Okay the next chapter thanks Dylan13 for submitting me the character I enjoyed writing about him and hope I can use him in future stories. But enough of that you all came here to read here is the next chapter. R&R**

I grabbed my suitcase and placed on my favorite cap. "What's with the hat?" Roach asked when I had exited the car.

"It's my favorite. Seriously ask Shotgun how many times I have put up and argument during a mission because they hate this cap and I love it" I said slinging my tunnel bag's strap over my shoulder.

"And I have never seen you wear it why?" He asked.

"Because I got it during my work experience with the legacy program and you were probably never paying attention when I was" I answered.

"Are you ok?" Price asked when Roach led me into the rec room. Black was playing blackjack with Ozone Archer and Toad. He nodded when he saw me come in

"Yeah just being dealing with China," I answered.

"China?" Black asked.

"Wait you're going to China next I thought you said Russia?" MacTavish asked.

"I am one of our agents is named China" I corrected.

"How the hell did they get named after a country?" Roach asked.

"He didn't he got the name when he broke into a museum trying to rob it and knocked over a china cup alerting the guards. He was given a choice serve over seventy years in jail for his past crimes or join legacy for his skill" I answered and as predicting they would they burst out laughing.

"So why is that a problem?" Roach asked. Black kept going on though.

"You don't want to know" I answered "Black shut-up it wasn't funny"

"Yeah it was I remember what happened and so do you I think it was very…"

"Thrilling, now drop it. Where is Dingo?" I asked.

"Still asleep" he answered.

"Wait a sec. What happened?" Roach asked.

"Black I swear you're dead. Okay story time. It was years ago and I was nineteen just graduated from high-school and onto my second year in the program teaching rookies…"

* * *

_Around seven years ago_…

"That him there?" Black asked.

"You know it," I answered looking athe man who had just climbed the five storey building. I sipped my coffee and looked over his file again.

Name: Robert Sutcliffe  
Age: 28  
Description: Brown hair with a short back and sides but a thick top. Light skin with clashing dark eyebrows and brown eyes. Stands at around 6'1. and is of a slight build. Has got bigger nostrils than normal.

Background: Born in Nottingham in 1987

Family: the son of Karen Hartley and Phillip Sutcliffe. He has an older brother: Keith Sutcliffe (30) a younger sister: Ellen Sutcliffe (25) and a younger brother Mitchell (23).

Education: He went through secondary education, passing his GCSE's with flying colours and dropped out of College at 17, he then begun travelling with his girlfriend Molly Pullman.

Further infomation on Molly Pullman He ditched Molly after 10 months in France after she copped off with a French waiter.

Extra: After failing to provide income Robert found that the 11 years he had been in a gymnastics club were beginning to pay off when he realised he had a natural talent for finding unconventional ways of making money; e.g taking precious items and selling them for a profit. He then begun travelling from country to country stealing and selling as he went. From the; temples of Peru, the deserts of Egypt, the museums of Europe and the castles of Russia. Instead of thief he preferred "unofficial archaeologist". He continued Tomb Raiding and thieving until 2006.

"Interesing career choice" I noted. Then stopped thinking that when I saw the next part. I was mortified that Knight wanted him. Knight knew that to do this job you needed someone serious about the work not someone who was a cocky idiot and nearly got killed.

Personality: Charming and flirtatious, he is friendly but does enjoy pick pocketing people and hiding their things as a sort of practical joke. (also reported to have been sneaking through ventilation shafts of banks and buildings when he is bored of pick pocketing and is looking for a bigger challenge.) Likes to be sarcastic and give witty remarks and make jokes on others behalf but never in a malicious fashion. Also seems to have a cocky persona about him.  
"Boys if we get him in the program remember everything on your desk please. It looks like our friend is a thief" I alerted them joking and being serious. The next part intrested me deeply.

Intended call sign: China  
Reason for call sign: In 2006 when rappelling from the ceiling in Kensington Palace London He managed to obtain his prize but knocked over a China Teacup in the doing so thus alerting the guards through sound.

"Why the hell are we doing this so late?" Black asked.

"You're as bad as Dingo. And he put up enough of a fight to get to stay home with Sharren until we came back. Oh yeah and here's your answer. We are doing this because of orders" I answered.

"You hate orders. I have known you for two years and that is enough to say you hate orders I learnt that in Toronto" Black corrected me.

"Yeah I know you do. You ready?" I asked.

"Why this guy? Look at his record it's says enough to say he is-" I interrupted Black.

"Knight wants him and the guy now owes me a favor. So that may come in handy. Besides this guys record doesn't matter, if I were allowed to have another person on the team it would be him. Shot-gun how are you?" I asked the newest member of our team.

I had given her a haircut with her permission and now her hair was around shoulder-length not waist. She had started wearing skinned tight jeans and long sleeved shirts with a jacket on top, which suited her better than office clothes.

"Fine. Are you sure this will work?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Positive. Go ahead" I responded. I started opening and getting out of the black car.

"I am alerting the guards in three…two…one" just as she finished a blazing alarm went off.

"Time to go" I pocketed the fake ID I was using I had to go under the name Natalie Robinson.

The police car arrived and pulled outside the building I started walking down the footpath to the car. The guards bought the man out of the building he tried to resist but couldn't they pushed his head against the bonnet of the car so they could cuff him.

"I'll take it from here boys" I said. Handing the fake ID which no one could tell was real or not. I grabbed the man by the shoulders leaving them flabbergasted and taking away the ID from their faces

"They sent a sexy young women to arrest me? I can understand that but do they have to make it so tough to resist them" he joked and my grip hardened I may have been the youngest captain in the programs entire histroy but that didn't make me the strongest. "Ouch!" he said.

"Get in" I opened the door to the black van we had arrived in. "Black step on it I don't want questions asked" I said sitting down next to Robert.

"Do i get to ask what's going on?" he asked contiuning to flirt with me.

"Not until we reach our destination" I said with equal flirting. Looking out the window it had started to rain I smiled. I loved the rain.

We pulled up outside the HQ warehouse. "Out now!" I barked to Robet. "Black take the car around to the park then get sleep" I said more sweeter and earned a desperate 'you have got to be kidding' from Robert.

"Really beautiful there is no need for violence" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I am nineteen right" I responded he recoiled in shock.

"But your ID said twenty-two. And...And.." I smiled. Taking him through the maze of the warehouse.

"You noticed and I lie goes with the job" I said taking him up the stairs to the office where Radar was waiting for me.

"Well done Jaywren" he cogradulated I leaned against the desk facing both of them Robert took the only other seat than Radar's.

"Where is Knight?" I asked.

"Getting things set up for our new agent" He informed.

I scoffed. As if he was.

"Um not to barge in but what the hell is going on?" Robert asked.

"Radar" I gave him a look of explanation for the both of us.

"Later Jaywren" he said.

I threw my arms up in fustration "Nobody explains things these days" I sighed and left the office only catching the last bit of the conversation.

"She always like that?" Robert asked. I could tell he was grinning still.

"You think that's bad she can get a whole heap worse. And if you think thats bad you should of seen Star her mother" Radar informed.

Present day.

"That doesn't explain why you hate him?" Roach asked quetioningly.

"Yeah it does the guy is totally trying to get with someone and doesn't give up until he knows well and truely that he lost" Black laughed. None of them got it so he helped them "He tried getting in her pants everyday since then and always lost" The others laughed and I saw Gary trying hard not to laugh but going very red and failing.

"He was then arrested for numerous thefts but then recruited by the Legacy programe for the beneficent skill he holds in; stealth evasion, flexibility and speed. That was why we recruited him not so he could get in my pants!" I said defensivly.

"Keep telling youself that" Black nodded still laughing.

"WHY ARE ALL GUYS SUCH PERVERTS!" I yelled at him.

**Okay another chapter done hope to get the next one up soon and remember you can submit your own charater and I might right in another sepertate group of short stories on the programs past. r&r **


	15. Chapter 15 Planning a ball

_Captain Robin 'Jaywren' Sanderson_

_Location: 141 Base, USA Unknown_

_Further Infomation: On misssion in three hours _

_Condition: Training for mission_

"Gary stop now!" I barked at him harsher than I meant to.

"What's the problem?" he panted.

"You can't do this much admit it" I stopped making him do the sit-ups with me.

"I can handle it!" he said.

I shook my head "You're body isn't used to doing this much in the morning it will kill your mucles and reflexes when you least expect it if we continue" I told him.

Roach had wanted to train with me to compare who had harsher training obviously I did. Sibling rivalry was typical and simple that it happened to us adults.

"Jaywren you got a visitor on the phone" I got off the floor and went into the recroom where the phone was on the counter.

"Let me guess you heard what I was doing and wanted to help am I right Stalker?" I chuckled playfully.

"How'd you guess?" he asked "You were one of my students whether you knew it or not don't forget that" I said. I was referring to the time I inflitrated the SIS and served under them for over three months at the age of twenty-one.

"Fine can I come along?" He asked.

"Yeah but I need a survelience run only" I said.

"Okay so you get to party and I get to run around the grounds fun see you there" He said.

"You to" I said hanging up. I looked at my watch. Time to get ready.

* * *

I placed on the lipstick last and grabbed my desert pistol hiding it under my dress. I fiddlied with my earings one last time and stepped out of the car. I handed the guard my invitation. He nodded and let me inside

"Finallt showed up beautiful" A voice came from behind me.

"Robert" I turned.

"A pleasure Sasha" He said.

"You to Daniel" I said hooking his arm on mine.

He led me into the ballrom where people where sipping wine and champange, talking to eachother and dancing "Remember russian" I said.

"Always for you sweet heart" He said.

Not to self when we get a moment alone slap China. I put on a flirtatious grin and listened to speeches. Waiting for the target to enter the building.

"Jaywren you're clear so far a black car is pulling up Makerov's out and he's got someone with him... A women. I guess this our target" Stalker said.

He was outside running around in the bushes monitoring everything. Thank-god for his stealth skills!

"Shall we dance?" China asked.

"I'd love to" I said I held out my hand and we gracefully moved around the room.

"So who is outside?" He whispered in my ear.

"A friend keeping us informed" I answered keeping the suductive smile on my face but answering coldly.

"Ladies and Gentle-men Vlamidir Makerov and Katrina Zakhaev" The guard annonuced.

I looked over to the doorway in shock. Katrina Zakhaev? When the hell did Irman Zakhaev have a daughter? I saw a women with blonde hair I didn't get a good look at her but I felt my hand reach for my hidden pistol.

"Jaywren don't! Let's see how this plays out" China snapped me back to reality. I knew he was right and forced myself to stop.

"Let's get you something to drink" He said and grabbed two glasses off a tray passing by.

"Chin..Daniel I cannot remember my condition" I said rubbing my stomach.

"This is water so drink" He offerred me the glass.

"I have to check this out don't do anything!" He warned. I nodded controlling my anger.

I looked around and studied the artwork on the walls and noted their beauty. I thought of Dingo and Black wondering what they were doing right now. Probably an all night poker session. I bowed my head and laughed then went over to the staircase studying the fine artwork.

"Listen Jaywren, I need you to get a zoom in on the Katrina lady. I can get a profile search on her" He said. I was wacthing Makerov joke with his over gunmen and sick twisted hench-men. It made me feel so sick that I wanted to scream.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and saw a pretty matching face exactly identical to mine except for the blonde curling hair but I found myself face to face with matching golden brown eyes.

"Kate?" I whispered looking into the eyes of my lost twin. She looked amazing

"Robin thank-god your alive!" She said back.


	16. Chapter 16 Kate or Katrina

**"**Robin thank-god you're alive" She said back at me. Kate was alive!

"ROBIN! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Stalker screamed in my ear. I looked down.

"Robin what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to speak to you Katrina!" I said in ruassian.

"In here" She led me into a smaller rom.

"Out!" She commanded the other. I folllowed her in.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded taking out the earpiece.

"And why the hell are you Katrina Zakhaev?" I added.

"One I can explain what I am doing here I am following trying to get a lead on Makerov's plan. Two this was the only way we could get a way to Zakheav and three being Zakhaev's 'daughter' was the only way to get to close to him" She answered. I studied her closely and saw she was wearing a sexy over the top sexy black dress and a pretty diamond necklace.

"That is bullshit!" I felt outraged.

"Robin I was four years old and kidnapped by Ultanationalists. Our mother rescued me when I was twelve, posing as another agent for him and..she found me and kept me alive in being sane visiting me every month for as long as she could...she told me how much you had grown up..her last mission before the accident was when she got me away from him" She said akwardly.

"I..Kate listen to me you need to come with me..I need to know about Archangel. Are you her? And if not who is she?" I asked.

"Bishop" She answered simply. I grabbed her wrist and led us back into the grand ballroom.

"Jaywren answer me or I am coming in!" Stalker said.

"Stalker listen to me I need a way out. Get China on the phone tell him to leave we have leave I got infomation and even better" I said into the earpiece.

"Who do you work for?" Kate said behind me struggling to keep up. I took off my heels and started walking bare-feet around one of the most dangerous places on earth filled with mercenary's gunmen and god knows what else.

"Uh..funny story same people as mum did" I answered looking down the halls.

"Where is the exit?" I asked,

"Over here" She pointed down to door going over and opening it. Gunfire came in and we slammed it shut.

"Not the exit!" I said.

"You think?" She said answering sarcastically.

"Maybe" I answered. The gunfire stopped and there was five shots fired then silence.

"Should we go in?" Kate asked.

"Yes Stalker thanks for getting China to us quick. Now you better leave" I said into my earpiece.

"See you at base" He said.

I pushed open the door and China was there grinning at his work.

"Nice work if I do say so myself" He said then his smile faded. "Who the hell is this?" He asked.

"Uh yeah not now" I said.

"Come on, party's over" He said leading us out to grounds a water-fountain trinkled. Guards in suits with machine guns came out and started firing but we were just out of their range.

"Run!" I said pushing Kate infront of me. The helicopter landed outside the gates infront of us.

I pushed her into it. "Not bad for a family reunion" She said.

"You got to see Gary and I last time we had one" I said catching my breath.

* * *

_Agent Robin Jaywren Sanderson_

_Location: Legacy HQ unknown_

_Condition: Confused but green_

Dingo made me get a checkup as soon as I got back and everything was fine. I changed into black cargo pants and matching tanktop. I walked into my office where Kate was locked up, she hadn't noticed me come in. I saw her pick up the picture on my desk of me and Gary when I was seventeen. She smiled and was imagining if she might of had the same fate if she hadn't done her task as an inflitrater.

"I bought you some clothes" I said.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He knows about me, he found out and..not about you" I answered.

"I'd like to meet him" She said.

"You will we just need a bit of background on Archangel" I answered.

"She is..well basically a bitch" Kate answered.

"Oh yeah if anyone asks who you are say your name is Cryptos" I also gave her a new name if people got curious.

"So who is Archangel?" I asked.

"Samantha 'Bishop' Young, Radar's daughter" She answered.


	17. Chapter 17 A meeting

_Agent Robin Jaywren Sanderson._

_Location: 141 Base classified USA_

_Condition: Green_

_Mission: Find Archangel_

Roach entered the base and saw Robin sitting on a table with a coffee in her hand, she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey you ok" He asked.

"Uh yeah just..." she blew her nose on a tissue. "Some stuff from work came up and...I just don't know anymore" She responded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This is unbelievable and you're not going to beleive it I barely do. But my excaptain who taught me how to be a soldier turns out to be the terrorist we have been looking for and to top that she also my boss's daughter" Robin answered.

"And?" He asked knowing that couldn't have made her that upset as she was.

"Kate..Kate's been bugging me" Robin answered.

"Robin... Kate died we have to move on from that" He said trying to comfort her. This had happened years ago why should it bother her now?

"Gary uh I think you need to see something" she said.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"Not here come on. We have to take a drive" she grabbed her carkeyes

"Okay Robin what's going on?" he asked getting curious.

"In" she ushered him outside and into her car.

* * *

We drove in silence. Pulling up outside the legacy warehouse. Roach looked outside it was starting to rain deeply and heavily "Shot-gun, is Cryptos still in my office?" I asked the familiar blonde soldier.

"Yeah and Stalker wants to see you as well something about wanting answers" she heldd fidling with two computers.

"Yeah as do I" I answered muttering.

"Don't we all?" Shotgun laughed.

Roach followed me upstairs to my office which he had to admit was jelous that I had one and he didn't. A wavy blonde woman was in there looking at files and pictures fustrated at them.

"Hey look who I have for you?" I said smiling getting the women to turn she looked familiar.

"Who?" She said with a trace of russian in her accent.

"Uh Kate this is Gary I told you about him and Gary this is..." he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Uh hello I am supposed to finish my sentace first!" I yelled at them both who broke apart and laughed.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked.

"She was undercover I found her on a mission which reminds me. I have a meeting in a few minutes I need to go to and this is important so you two cath up" I said leaving the office and headed to the one place Stalker would be at.

The training room. He was versing a women who I remembered was called Racheal Martinez or Blades as she was known as for her skills with knives. "Hey Stalker you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah that and something else I have to ask you" He replied. I gave Blades a 'please leave look'.

"Sure what's this about?" I asked.

"This Archangel you want me to run tabs on them?" He asked.

"If Archangel slips up I want to know. I want to fine her" I answered.

"And there's something else" he informed me.

"What?" I asked.

"SIS wants to know where I was, I need a story and a file made saying some bullshit that isn't true" he asked

"Of couse. But SIS know they can't get involved with higher programs. Why start now?" I ask.

"NSA. When they started questioning how some undercover agents got intel that was classified SIS caught up to" He answered,

"What about CIA?" I asked teasing.

"They're not as good as the NSA" he responded. "Oh and Jaywren?" Stalker stopped me from leaving I turned.

"Yeah what?" I asked.

"When the time comes and you have Archangel in front of you make a discision you won't regret" He said.

"I'll keep that in mind Stalker. One of these days you're going to have to tell me your name" I was always curious about this.

"Don't blame me blame my Agency" he responded.

"I thought you were going to say blame Russia" I laughed.

Next up was Radar. I knew Samantha his daughter because long ago she was my captain.

I expected many things except this one. "Samantha was adophted"

"What!" I cried.

"Sammy was adophted" he repeated.

"This doesn't make any sense how can a legacy agent claim to be a daughter of an Ultanationalist?" I asked.

"Simple because Sammy was Katrina Zakhaev. We found her on a mission your mother and I, we decided that if he found out we took his child America would pay all hell" he answered

"So you used Kate?" I asked outraged.

"We had no choice Jaywren" he answered.

"There is always a choice" I quoted.


	18. Chapter 18 The slip

_Agent Captain Robin Jaywren Sanderson._

_Location: Legacy HQ unknown and Classified._

_Other agents of Nova Team: Dingo and Black._

_Mission: Find Archangel._

_Condition: Green, Waiting for Archangel to reveal her location_

_Further Infomation: Stress is bulding up on the captain who is to take break as soon as mission is complete._

Ten weeks we had been looking for her, Samantha what the hell are you thinking? I thought.

She was my captain, I learnt everything from her, she knew that. Samantha... No! she's Archangel, she's enemy now! I have to kill her and stop this!

"We got something she finally did it!" Stalker said bursting into my office.

"Who?" I asked.

"The bitch we've been hunting from the past ten weeks Jaywren" he said.

"Okay get the others. What's the location?" I asked.

"At the warehouse in Hueston Street of the city" he anwered.

I picked up the phone and called a number waiting for an answer.

"Gary I need you" I said.

"Where?" he responded.

"Huston hotel Archangel is there and according to my sources with a bomb filled with radiation" I said pickig up my cap and placing it on my head.

"Let's go" I said to Stalker climbing down the stairs to where the jeep was waiting, we had kept it waiting for this. He climbed in and stated driving. I turned to the rest of Nova team.

"You ready boys?" I asked Dingo and Black.

"Let's go!" Black said.

"Hoorah" Dingo answered.

I laughed. "Let's put this bitch down" I responded.

We shook up and down on the road and pulled up outside the hotel. People were running away from the area in fear of what was going on inside. Two guards at the door saw us exit the jeep, they had come out of the lobby and started spraying bullets everywhere causing us to take cover behind the jeep. A few gunshots came and they dropped dead.

"Robin come out it's okay" Gary's voice called.

I slowly walked out with the others flanking my side ready to shoot. Price MacTavish and Ghost were standing next to my brother. I ran up and hugged him.

"Come on the bad guy isn't going to go get herself shot" I said pulling away. We entered, twenty guards everywhere, opening fire as we took cover I stood up in a firing position aimed down the sights and took out three.

"Sharren where's Archangel?" I yelled into my earpiece over the sound of gunfire.

"Heading to the roof to take a helicopter hurry up" she answered.

"These guys are just distracting us" I yelled to MacTavish.

" Staircase on the side take it we'll deal with thse guys" he yelled back. I nodded running quickly avoiding fire, a bullet scraped above my head knocking my cap off.

"Hey!" I said but kept running, they better not let my hat get destroyed!

I skipped up the step quickly getting to the roof. Samantha was there, blonde hair in a bun gun at the ready in military gear getting into the chopper. I ran straight at it but it had take off I swinged my body grabbing the landing rails. An RPG hit it just as I grabbed the rail sliding the helicopter to the ground.

"We're going down hold on" I heard the pilot say. Well no shit sherlock!

The helicopter was a hundred feet above the ground

_Seventy-five._

_Fifty._

_Twenty-five._

_Ten._

I jumped off rolling around on the ground, dizzy and finally stopping I reached for my riffle which ended a few feet away from me. Standing up something really hurt.

"Ahh!" I screamed my leg had a massive cut on it.

I looked up and saw I was at the tennis courts, I flicked on my radio so they knew and could track my location and send help.

"Less than you deserve Robin!" A voice spat. I raised my riffle as did she we started circling eachother wondering who would win.

"You can't beat me I know every move you were ever taught" she smirked.

I realised she was out of ammo whether she realised it I didn't know. But I saw her go towads her sidearm. At this range it would tear through me like paper and kill me. Not an option!

"You pathetic agents!" she spat.

"You were one not so long ago, please don't do this! Your father-" I tried to pursude her. Radar knew very well that either way Sam was a traitor she needed to pay for her crimes.

"My father was murdered by the Americans. I am Katrina Zackhaev not Samantha I don't go with those muderous pigs!" she answered her hand drawing nearer to her gun.

How long could I keep standing with this type of injury? I didn't know, hold on, I told myself. I had left my radio on they would find me and get help.

"No the Americans your father was killed by a man in a kilt from Scotland" I joked trying to prolongue this.

"And you shall be their price" she snapped, my leg nearly buckled, why the hell was it always this leg that got injured.

"What about Gabriel what was the link?" I asked.

"Gabriel was the genius he made all of this happen!" she said now with the pistol in her hand.

I pulled the trigger shooting her in the arm. Rushing forward I knocked it out of her arm, grabbing it and felt being kicked in the back I fell to the ground as she grabbed the pistol off me. She raised the pistol to my head I closed my eyes breathing deep, I heard the click.

Nothing happened.

She pulled the trigger again I smirked laughing.

"I picked up a few new things from a man called China" I said turning and kicking her to the ground. I stood up feeling superiour.

"How?" She demanded.

"That's my bussiness and I know you are going to ask one question" I said rasing my sidearm to her forehead.

"Why legacy?" she clichaed.

"Because it's ours. Our freedom is something you can never take that's our legacy of what we leave behind. Goodybye Samantha" I said.

She closed her eyes expecting the punishment she would have given me. I smirked lowering the gun and walking away.

"Except i'm not you and I'm not going to be the one to kill you" I said behind me to her.

She fumbled backwards in fear. I knew she grabbed something, my riffle I had dropped when charging at her. "Goodbye Robin" she smirked. A shot rang out, I closed my eyes turning to her and saw her body covered in blood a clean shot to her head.

"That's right bitch! tThere is no way I am letting you get my wife again!" A voice came that made me think of angels.

"It's over" He said coming to me and stroking my hair. "It's over I'm here for you" He reassured me.

"I love you" I whispered as he clutched me to hs chest.

"Who wouldn't?" he joked.


	19. Chapter 19 Then After

10 months later...

'Well that's all I have to my story. I took on bad guys and saved the world gave, birth to a beautiful daughter who Dingo after much disagreeing and arguing about the subject decided to call her Kristine, Sharren, Lucinda Elizabeth, Isabella, Maria, Harrison. Which I got to admit signing initials when she's older will be a pain and I've sent some photo's off to the boys from 141, they didn't beleive it that we named a kid with that long of a name.

Found my long-lost sister who is now doing what she wants being the real photographer in the family, and got married at a alter while being six months pregnet under a cherry tree that was in full blosum like a fairytale. I come home and save my family from burning down the house after saving the country. Also we bought a house with a pool and a grassy backyard and the front has an amazing garden. As for my friends well here is a list of how they are doing.

Radar comes by and babysit's Kristine whle we are out on missions or tired and need a break from parentood. He tells telling her about her mother and grandmother being super-hero's while waltzing her around the room with a small star lamp on. Mind you having to change the story lines a bit for the babe's young age. He also seems a bit sad that he lost his family but is looking after Kate like his own after the records say she died after all and comes and talks to me about how things are going at work and even his past missions with mum, mostly because he thinks he owes it to me but I owe it to him for giving me this life.

Kate is travelling around with to my disgrace with China. China however still pickpokets things but doesn't do anything while Kate is in the room. I think he is too fond of her and she of him because the other day he came around and asked me for permisson to ask her to marry him. If he hurts her I swear I will strangle with my barehands.

"Hey I think the man deserves a break he is completely lost without her" Dingo said looking over my shoulder and planting a kiss on my cheek I turned and kissed him on my lips.

"I promise to change that line later" I said turning back to my laptop and continued to write.

Anyway if they are getting married it will be next year because she's going to France and Italy next month and are very madly in love which means if they do get married I have him for a brother in law but he makes her happy so I'm not complaining.

Shot-gun and Ghost still strong and going steady he and her actually decided to take a break and are moving in together which I am so glad about the fact they fixed their relationship after the last fight they had and both deserve to be happy. Seriously he takes that balaclava off more than ever with her there, definately a sign.

Gary and Lucy (who I just met and really like her as it is) started going out but not publicly, I swear I am going to throttle him if he doesn't just admit how much he likes her. He and I are still talking about how the 141 are doing with the legacy programs involvment. Also today is his birthday so we are trying to make sure no terrorists come through the back fence and kidnap me again.

Black trains rookies and recruits people to the legacy program we still go on missions but since Archangel was 'dealt with' as we say, he's been going to be with his wife Susan and their son Jacob who is so cute! So Nova team as their captain I decided to give them two months leave. Which is wierd because I knew Black for years and he hardly mentioned his family but then again I never did until recently this past year

As for me, I am at home typing down my story on a foldout beachseat at a barbeque with my friends and family. Dingo is cooking on the barbie, Ghost and Sharren are talking over on the couch we dragged outside, China and Kate are swimming in our pool. Radar is looking after Kristine smiling and talking to Price, who is looking and avoiding water from Kristine who is in the small tub splashing trying to swim. For a four month old baby she does a lot of excersise.

Black is here with his wife Susan who got flown in from Alaska for this occasion. I swear I've never seen him happier and Jacob is playing cricket with Gary and Soap who's still mad he lost to a ten year old but his girlfriend Rachal which after some revalations by me was discovered to have a past wiith the legacy program and retired to go to the SAS, made him feel better by bowling Jacob out which was mean but promised him that she would teach him the three main rules of winning lasertag games.

Stalker even managed to come altough I think he prefers the fact that I shouldn't have had him pulled off a mission just for a party. He's laughing and telling jokes to Ghost and Shot-gun while he and Ghost swap stories on their previous missions, he also managed to join in on the cricket game and is one of the best batters I'll ever know.

So without furthur or do I am logging off and hope people will know one day that this is the day we all had lived for what we beleive.

"Hey you done yet?" Gary asked looking over at me.

"Just saving it" I said back to him.

"Cannonball!" Jacob yelled splashing near me.

"Hey mind my laptop. I worked hard on that work" I teased.

I got up and went to the barbaque. Dingo really cooked nice food even his food outpasses min by a long-shot so he does most of the outdoor camping and cooking area. "Dinner ready yet?" I asked.

Dingo turned and hugged me swaying gently. "Almost and the story?" he asked.

"Almost done. You know how hard it is to right about all the stuff we've done?" I asked as he kissed and placed his chin on my neck.

"Get a room you two" Stalker said.

"Hey our house" I responded.

I grabbed a sausage in bread as well did everyone else we sat down at a table talking happily drinking wine and beer, having fun. We ate choclate cake and sat until it was early sunset. I heard the phone going off.

"Hey baby can you get it?" I asked, Dingo got up went inside and came back out holding a phone.

"Hey phones for you Jaywren" Dingo chucked it to me I caught it "You need to improve you're throwing" I said.

"Jaywren I love you too much to care" He still called me by my callsign as did I but not around neighbours for our own safety we knew better.

"Hello?" I asked into it. Everyone kept talking and laughing so I went away from the volume on the otherside of the pool.

"Captain Jaywren this is Commander Tyro, I am incharge of the African part of Legacy. One of our suppliers have given infomation to a person in Venice we need you to find him. And yes we have a new mission for you" a voice came through.

I looked over to Black and Dingo who looked at me expectedly. Dingo mouthed 'Really they are doing this now?' The others where also watching me intently wanting to know what I was going to say

I turned and faced them still holding the phone. "I always wanted to go to Venice. Hit me" I said.

**And so comes the end of this tory. I might do a second I might not that is up to who reviews or asks me all I know is have a good day and hoped you enjoyed this story so writing in this book for the last time. **

**Glacier**

**PS I may continue with different characters if I do this again**


End file.
